Moc papryczek w Acapulco
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 20 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Samolot wylądował na polskich Karkonoszach. Uczestnicy musieli dojść do flagi na szczyt Śnieżki i zrobić najwięcej zdjęć. Ostatecznie immunitet zdobyli Kinga i Iulian! Kogo musieliśmy pożegnać? Arkadego, który strasznie ucierpiał przez jedną z zawodniczek xD Została ich tylko 6! Czy tym razem wymyśli Isabella? (skoro Arkady odpadł) Czy może ktoś przejrzy na oczy? (Jaka tak naprawdę jest Isabella) Dowiecie się tego oglądając... Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Kabina Przegranych '''Thomas: '''Znowu w tej chujowej dziurze! Noż ja pierdolę! Jedyne pocieszenie, że nie ma już tego kretyna... Arkadego :P '''Virag: '''Wystarczy, że się bardziej postarasz, a uda się ;) '''Thomas: '''Ta, tobie łatwo mówić, bo jesteś gotką. '''Virag: '''Czy ja wiem, ale przynajmniej jestem (minęła siódma) jakaś tam... '''Thomas: '(ziew) Nudna jesteś :P '''Virag: '''Każdy jest nudny... '''Thomas: '''Zależy od punktu widzenia xD '''Virag: '''Aha... Virag sobie poszła. Po chwili Isabella usiadła obok Thomasa. '''Isabella: '''Co tam Thomas? ;D '''Thomas: '''Nic :P '''Isabella: '''Nie miałbyś może ochoty na sojusz ze mną? ;* '''Thomas: '''Nie. To Totalna Porażka, a nie totalna współpraca. Radź sobie sama księżniczko :) '''Isabella: '''Wiem kto stał za eliminacją Tatiany (chodzi mi o tą drugą). '''Thomas: '''Już dawno wiem, że to był Arkady xD '''Isabella: '''To wtedy nie był on. '''Thomas: '''Ta, a kto? '''Isabella: '''Powiedziałbym ci, ale nie chcesz ze mną współpracować :/ '''Thomas: '''No oczywiście, że nie. Potem będzie musiał się dzielić kasą, a nie chce mi się :P '''Isabella: '''Rozumiem. :/ To się nie dowiesz kto chce się ciebie pozbyć (ta sama osoba) :/ '''Thomas: '''Ej no powiedz! Isabella poszła. '''Thomas: Noż kurwa, jeszcze ktoś chce mnie się pozbyć?! Ja pierdolę! A mogłem się zgodzić. Przynajmniej wiem, że to nie Isa. Isabella: Thomas to mocny przeciwnik, więc trzeba go trochę "wyprowadzić z równowagi". Poza tym Markus twierdzi, że Virag powiedziała, że mnie lubi. Ciekawe :) ... Markus ćwiczył. Markus: '''Do sterowni? '''Isabella: '''Nie, dziś masz wolne ;D '''Markus: '''Super, więcej czasu na rozgrzewkę! <3 Markus kontynuował ćwiczenia. Klasa Zwycięzców Kinga pisze sobie tekst (piosenki) i zajada się czekoladkami. Do Kingi dosiada się Iulian. '''Iulian: '''Chcesz pogadać? :) '''Kinga: '''Chętnie :) Tylko nie o sojuszach xD '''Iulian: '''Co ty taka anty-sojuszowa? xD '''Kinga: '''Nie mam jakoś na to ochoty xD '''Iulian: '''Jasne. Co piszesz? '''Kinga: '''Ta, tekst piosenki xD '''Iulian: '''Super, ale nie niemiecki? xD '''Kinga: '''Francuzki :) '''Iulian: '''Fajnie, lubię odwiedzać Francję. Tam nawet przed PBP mnie ktoś dostrzegał xD '''Kinga: '''A teraz? '''Iulian: '''A teraz już mnie wszyscy zaczęli dostrzegać xD '''Kinga: '''To fajnie. :) '''Iulian: '''Czy ja wiem? Krążą podzielone opinie na mój temat. :P '''Kinga: '''Olej tych, którzy ciebie poniżają :P '''Iulian: '''Akurat olewać ich potrafię :P A ty ten tekst piosenki wykorzystasz gdzieś? xD '''Kinga: '''Na jakiejś estradzie na pewno. :) '''Iulian: '''Fajnie. Tak trzymaj! '''Kinga: '''Dziwne, nie idziesz na dół do Virag? '''Iulian: '''Dziś odpoczywamy od czułości. '''Kinga: '''Jak tam wolicie. '''Iulian: '''A poza tym chcę wykorzystać pełen czas tu, by uczcić eliminację Arkadego <3 '''Kinga: '''Potknął się i niedobrze się to dla niego skończyło. '''Iulian: '''Ciekawi mnie tylko czemu Chris zrobił taką specyficzną ceremonię. '''Kinga: '''Byłam na szczycie dłużej, więc wiem. Chris miał duży konflikt ze stażystką. '''Iulian: '''Brawa dla stażystki xD '''Kinga: '''Tak. xD '''Chris: '''UWAGA! Przygotujcie się, bo lądujemy... w Meksyku! ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''Ole! Acapulco, Meksyk Wyzwanie Uczestnicy czekali na Chrisa. '''Iulian: '''Chyba naszego prowadzącego gdzieś wcięło xD '''Chris: '''Chyba umarł :( '''Thomas: Po eliminacji Arkadego byłaby to druga pozytywna rzecz w tym pojebanym show xD Isabella: 'Raczej nie. xDDDD Po chwili przybył do nich Chris. '''Chris: '''Racja, bo ja jestem nieśmiertelny <3 '''Kinga: '''Raczej każdy jest śmiertelny :) '''Chris: '''I mówi to osoba, która przeżyła ostatni sezon xDDD '''Kinga: '''Możesz przejść do wyzwania? '''Chris: '''Mogę. :P '''Kinga: 'Świetnie. '''Chris: '''Ale mi się nie chce xDDD '''Thomas: '''Radzę ci się pośpieszyć McLean! '''Chris: '''Dobra, witam was w Acapulco! :D Świerszcz... '''Virag: '''Ok... dalej...? '''Chris: '''Ta. Czeka was tu bardzo pikantne zadanie, a oto zasady: #Każdy z was musi skoczyć z klifu do oceanu (początkowo z najwyższej wysokości) #Gdy to zrobi musi zanurkować i zdobyć żółtą monetę #Potem musi udać się z nią do Szefa (Szef przyniesie danie z łagodną papryczką) #Owe danie musicie zjeść #Potem znowu uczestnik wykonuje te same czynności (Jednak tym razem skacze ze średniej wysokości klifu i szuka się zielonej monety oraz Szef daje wam danie ze średnią papryczką) #I trzeci raz to samo (Skaczecie z najniższej wysokości i macie szukać czerwonej monety oraz dostaniecie do zjedzenia najostrzejsze danie xD) #Pierwsza osoba, która to zadanie wykona zdobędzie nietykalność! ;) Jakieś pytania? Las rąk. '''Chris: '''Nie? Super! To w drogę! Uczestnicy pobiegli. ... '''Thomas: Wygram to wyzwanie! Nie ma innej opcji! Uczestnicy zaczęli wspinaczkę na szczyt klifu. #Thomas #Kinga #Isabella #Iulian #Markus #Virag Iulian: 'Dawaj Virag! :) '''Virag: '''Nie lubię się śpieszyć... Wspinała się bardzo wolno. '''Thomas: '''Ha! Ja będzie dziś pierwszy! :) '''Kinga: '''Po moim trupie ;) Zaczęła doganiać Thomasa. '''Isabella: '''Markus, jak tam? '''Markus: '''Super! Może wspinanie nie idzie mi zbytnio, ale nie jestem ostatni :D '''Isabella: '''I tak trzymaj ;D ... Thomas i Kinga weszli już na górę (najwyższy poziom klifu). '''Thomas: '''Kurde, wysoko tu. '''Kinga: '''Raz się żyje :P Kinga wykonała skok z klifu i wskoczyła do oceanu. '''Thomas: '(palm)! JPRDL! Dałem się jej wyprzedzić. Thomas również skoczył z klifu. Chwilę po tym doszli Isabella, Iulian i Markus. 'Iulian: '''Wo! :O To chyba nie wykonalne! '''Isabella: '''To który z was pierwszy skacze? ;D '''Markus: '''No nie wiem, nie wiem. To może skończyć się śmiercią :/ NIE SKACZĘ! '''Iulian: '''To powodzenia ;) Skoczył z najwyższego poziomu klifu. '''Markus: '''Nie skoczę! To chyba się źle dla mnie skończy, bo... Isabella pocałowała Markusa w policzek. '''Isabella: '''A teraz? ;D '''Markus: '''A teraz mi się chce xD Na bombę! Markus skoczył z klifu, a tuż po nim Isabella. Ostatnia pojawiła się Virag. '''Virag: '''Ta... Virag bez zbędnego przedłużania skoczyła z klifu. '... Cała szósta nurkowała pod wodą, by szukać żółtej monety. ... Po chwili z oceanu wychodzi Virag, a tuż po niej Isabella. Virag: 'Aha... '''Isabella: '''Co? :) '''Virag: '''Nieważne... Z oceanu na plażę wynurza się Thomas. I szybko biegnie do Szefa z monetą. '''Thomas: '''Już idę Szefie! Isabella pobiegła szybko za Thomasem. Virag się tradycyjnie nie śpieszyła. Po chwili Markus i Kinga ją prześcignęli. '... Tymczasem Isabella i Thomas dostali od Szefa danie z łagodną papryczką. Thomas: '''Wygląda apetycznie! <3 '''Isabella: '''Nie znam się na meksykańskiej kuchni, więc nie mogę tego powiedzieć :/ Zaczęli jeść. Wtedy Markus i Kinga dali Szefowi monety. '''Szef: '''Za pół minuty dostaniecie swoje danie :P '''Kinga: '''A nie można szybciej? xD '''Kinga: Ostatnio bardzo dużą frajdę zrobiła mi rywalizacja z Thomasem o lepszą pozycję. xD Markus: '''Będzie wyżerka! :D Markus i Kinga dostali swoje dania. W tym samym czasie Thomas i Isabella skończyli. '''Thomas i Isabella: '''JUŻ! :) Pobiegli wspinać się na klif. ... Tymczasem Iulian i Virag przybiegli do Szefa. '''Virag: '''To będzie uczta... '''Iulian: '''Smacznego skarbie ;) Szef dał im dania. Virag szybko zjadła i poszła na klif. '''Iulian: '''Dogonię cię! :) '''Kinga: '''Skończone :) '''Markus: '''Czas zaczął poziom drugi ;D Pobiegli. Iulian po chwili usiadł obok straganu. '''Iulian: '''Jestem wyczerpany :/ '''Iulian: Papryczki bardzo źle działają na mój organizm :/ Ta... chciałem Virag zaimponować, ale wyszło inaczej :( Iulian: '''Chyba odpuszczę sobie to wyzwanie. '''Virag: Iulian naprawdę słabo się czuje... Smutne... ... Thomas, Isabella i Kinga byli już na środkowej części klifu. Kinga: '''Jak myślicie? Co nam tym razem podadzą do jedzenia? xD '''Thomas: '''Mam nadzieję, że coś bardziej HOT, bo tamto było słabiutkie xD '''Isabella: '''Ta. xD '''Kinga: '''Nie powinniśmy teraz skakać? Jednak po chwili dołączył do nich Markus. '''Markus: '''Ziomki! Wyprzedzam was! :D Wyprzedził ich i pierwszy skoczył z klifu. Po nim pozostali również skoczyli. ... Po minucie dotarła tam Virag i skoczyła. '''Virag: Ok, jestem z tyłu... I co z tego...? Nic. ... Po paru minutach szukania zielonej monety każdy zaczął już się wynurzać z oceanu. #Thomas #Kinga #Isabella #Virag #Markus Pobiegli do straganu. Szef: '''Wow! Cała piątka w tym samym czasie? :P Poczekacie sobie trochę na danie ;) Zobaczyli padniętego Iuliana. '''Isabella: '''O nie! :( Jak się czujesz? :/ '''Iulian: '''Trochę sobie tu posiedzę i może przejdzie. '''Thomas: '''Mam nadzieję ziom! Mamy przecież wieczorem pić za eliminację Arkadego ;D '''Kinga: '''Hę? '''Thomas: '''Pewnie to będzie odcinek bez eliminacji :P '''Kinga: '''Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. '''Szef: '''JEŚĆ!!! -.- Wszyscy uczestnicy (poza Iulianem) zajadali się daniem (z średnią papryczką). Virag to danie zjadła szybko i udała się na klif. '''Virag: '''Powodzenia... '''Kinga: '''Jak ona to skończyła? To jest zbyt pikantne i ostre :/ Nie dam rady. '''Thomas: '''Cóż, będę lepszy ;) '''Kinga: '''Nie odpuszczę ;) Zaczęła się z nim ścigać. Isabella skończyła jeść danie. '''Isabella: '''Mniam, nawet nie było takie ostre. (po chwili poczuła) Ach! Ostre! Isabella pobiegła za Virag na klif. Po chwili... '''Kinga i Thomas: '''Już! '''Thomas: Co kurwa?! Ledwo jestem 3rd? Znowu zawalę zadanie. Walę to. Markus się pocił. Markus: '''To jest niemożliwe! Wypluł danie. '''Markus: '''Iulian -> Zrób miejsce! Markus usiadł obok Iuliana. '''Iulian: '''Znam ten ból stary :/ '''Markus: '''Aha. '''Szef: To jest żałosne :P ... Virag wspinała się na najniższą wysokość klifu. A reszta była już na najniższej platformie klifu. Thomas: '''No to nara ;) Powodzenia Kinga. Thomas skoczył z klifu. '''Kinga: '''Nie wygrasz tego! :) Skoczyła również. '''Isabella: '''Hmmm... :) Isabella również oddała skok. '''Isabella: Thomas i Kinga bardzo ze sobą rywalizują :) Można to wykorzystać. ... Widać szukających pod wodą czerwonej monety (Kingę, Thomasa i Isabellę). Nagle Thomas i Kinga łapią monetę i walczą o nią. Po chwili im wypada. Isabella ją bierze. Kinga i Thomas się wkurzają i nurkują szukać dalej. ... Isabella wynurzyła się z wody z monetą. Szybko pobiegła do Szefa. Markus: '''Isa jest pierwsza :D '''Iulian: '''A Virag? :/ Przy okazji Szefie -> Dzięki za pomoc :) '''Szef: '''Ta. Isabella dostała po chwili danie (zupę), które wyglądało bardzo pikantnie. Isabella spróbowała. '''Isabella: '''Straszne! Jadła małymi łyżkami. '''Markus: '''Dawaj Isa! Następnie przybywają Thomas i Kinga w tym samym czasie. '''Thomas: '''Dawaj to "najostrzejsze danie" Szefuniu ;) '''Kinga: '''I tak wygram ;) '''Kinga: Będzie ciężko :/ ... Isabella już była w połowie dania. Wtedy Thomas i Kinga zaczęli jeść. Thomas: '''JEST MOC! :D '''Kinga: '''Boli mnie głowa od tego dania... :/ '''Thomas: '''Cóż, i tak ostatnio wygrywałaś. :) '''Kinga: '''Ta rywalizacja chyba mnie wykończy :/ Przybywa do Szefa Virag. '''Virag: '''Dawaj... '''Szef: '''Czekaj! -.- '''Virag: '''Dawaj... -.- Szef się zsikał z przerażenia i dał jej danie (z najostrzejszą papryczką) '''Isabella: '''Już kończę! :) '''Thomas: '''Serio? No, nie! Virag wzięła miskę z pikantną zupą (i bez zbędnego zastanawiania się) wypiła ją do dna. '''Virag: '''Mniam... '''Isabella: '''Już! '''Reszta: '''WOW! :O '''Virag: '''Dobre to było... '''Chris: '''Virag -> Wygrywasz wyzwanie! '''Iulian: '''Udało ci się to! :) '''Virag: '''Ta... może być. '''Chris: '''W nagrodę czeka cię wspaniała meksykańska wyżerka w samolocie! I kogo bierzesz do Klasy Zwycięzców? '''Virag: '''Iuliana... '''Iulian: '''Kocham Cię <3 '''Virag: '''Ta... '''Chris: '''Reszta (poza Virag i Iulianem) uda się do Kabiny wstydu! I kończy się tak kolejny odcinek! Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego w następnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu